As Long As You're Mine
by TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: After Elphaba's departure from the Emerald City Glinda finds her in an old abandoned shack. There is a downpour and they have to spend the night together. In the light of the fire feelings are revealed.


**Hey guys Holly here, so for Valentines Day Pandora asked for a songfic of 'As Long As You're Mine' from Wicked with Elphaba and Glinda - this is something new and interesting for me - no dicks :D Hope you all like it, I don't often find myself writing f/f so I hope I did it justice (also been a while since I've seen the musical so hope it's all good)**

* * *

Rain began to batter against the windows of the shack, slowly at first but then faster and harder until it was nothing short of a downpour. Elphaba glanced out into the night sky and shivered, not from the cold but from something else entirely. She was glad that she had found the abandoned shack as she would not want to be stuck out in the rain with only trees for shelter. Having said that staying in the shack did mean staying still until the rain stopped, _and after an exit like that, no doubt people are looking for me._ It's all very well and good to defy gravity and everyone else along with it but a rickety old broom will only get you so far.

After her departure from the Emerald City she hadn't had anywhere to go and after the broom had decided to stop flying she had landed in the middle of nowhere in front of an old abandoned shack. It seemed as good a place as any to stop and take stock for a moment but she couldn't stay there forever. If the Wizard had anything to say her 'WANTED' posters were probably all over the city by now.

Pacing helped. Pacing up and down the floor of the shack made her feel less helpless, less trapped, less as if she were standing still. Staying here till the rain let up was fine but she still needed to work out what she was going to do afterwards, where she was going to go. What had she been thinking? Storming out like that was fine and, yes it made for a phenomenal exit, but she should have thought things through a little more first.

The sound of a twig snapping under foot met her ears over the sound of the rain and her entire body instantly stiffened. She stepped away from the window, pressing herself against the wall so as not to be seen. Those were definitely footsteps. Someone was wondering around outside and that meant they were looking for someone... most likely her. Why else would someone be out in a storm like this?

She waited with baited breath, hoping that the footsteps would leave but they didn't. In fact they seemed to be getting closer. Elphaba held her breath as the footsteps suddenly stopped and the person (or persons) outside knocked on the door. The knock was soft and delicate and totally not how a soldier looking for her would knock if they even knocked at all. She stayed as she was, pressed against the wall as there was another knock, a little harder but most definitely not that of a soldier.

Tentatively she made her way over to the door. Despite how run down the shack was there were no cracks in the door for her to see who was outside (and blissfully no leaks in the ceiling) so she realised that she had to bite the bullet. She let out the breath she had been holding and opened the door. The person on the other side was certainly not who she was expecting. Drenched from the rain and shivering with cold was...

"Glinda?"

"Hi Elphie," Glinda smiled up at her.

"What are you doing here?" Elphaba asked.

"At the moment, getting wet," Glinda said, the usual brightness still in her voice despite the wet and the cold.

"How did you find me?" Elphaba asked, still unable to believe that Glinda was here on the doorstep of a shack in the middle of nowhere (a shack in the middle of nowhere she had been hiding in no less).

"I looked around," Glinda replied. "I sort of followed you for the most part and then when I got lost I just sort of guessed."

"Oh..."

An awkward moment of silence passed between them, Elphaba just staring at Glinda in confusion and Glinda shivering on the doorstep. Elphaba wanted to say something, anything would do in that instance but she couldn't find the worlds to express what she was feeling. On the one hand she was happy to see Glinda, happier than she thought she would be, but on the other hand there would still be soldiers looking for her and she didn't want to drag Glinda into all of that. In the end she didn't need to work out what she wanted to say as Glinda spoke first.

"Can I come in? It's cold and wet out here and I would very much like to not be standing out in it."

"O... of course," Elphaba stammered and stepped aside.

Glinda bustled in. _No wonder she's cold_ , Elphaba thought as Glinda removed the travelling cloak she was wearing to reveal what looked like a ballgown underneath, _in a dress like that_. All Elphaba could do was stare. Glinda looked so out of place in the gloomy shack she was practically glowing. _Why did she come to look for me?_

"Is there anywhere I can hang this?" Glinda asked holding up the cloak. Elphaba seemed to snap back to herself. She shook her head, shaking off her stare and took the cloak.

"I don't really have a change of clothes," she said as she hung the cloak on the edge of the door so it could dry. "I don't really have anything..."

"Well you did leave in kind of a hurry," Glinda laughed. She was shivering even more now that she didn't have the cloak for warmth. "Didn't even give me a proper goodbye."

"Sorry," Elphaba muttered and rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. She wanted to go over to Glinda and hug her. To thank her for coming to look for her and to tell her just how much that meant to her but something was holding her back and not just the fact that Glinda was soaked from the rain.

"Elphie..." Glinda began when the silence had stretched on a little too long.

"There's a blanket in the bedroom if you want to take that dress off," Elphaba told her. "I'll get a fire going and get you warmed up."

"Thank you," Glinda smiled. "Where is the bedroom?"

"Just through the door on the other side of the kitchen," Elphaba replied, pointing.

"I'll be out in a minute then," Glinda said, smiling cheerfully.

Elphaba watched her head towards the bedroom for a moment before she turned her attention to the hollowed out fireplace. Starting a fire was not a good idea as the smoke would be like a homing beacon for anyone looking for either of them but Glinda needed to get warm or she would catch her death and there wasn't likely to be anyone crazy enough to still be looking for them in this weather which seemed to be getting worse by the minute.

There was nothing to light a fire with so a few murmured incantations would have to do and served well enough. Once she was done Elphaba stood up and turned to find herself face to face with Glinda, wrapped in the ratty blanket from the bed with her blonde hair plastered to her face. She looked a lot smaller now that she was out of the dress but no less ethereal in the dank and dismal setting.

"Hello," she said smiling.

"I got a fire going," Elphaba said even though she knew it was redundant.

"I can see," Glinda giggled.

Elphaba could feel her face heat up and she prayed that Glinda didn't notice. Hurriedly she grabbed another blanket that had been lying on the back of a broken chair and spread it out on the floor in front of the fire before sitting down on it.

"Come and get warm," she said. "You'll catch a cold otherwise."

Glinda went and sat beside her. They'd been this close before – even closer in fact – but for some reason having Glinda this close now was making Elphaba nervous. She couldn't look directly at her so instead turned her attention to the crackling fire. The silence stretched on. Elphaba wanted to break it but she had no idea how and was unable to find the answers in the flames. In the end she didn't have to.

"This sort of reminds me of being back at Shiz," Glinda said.

"Yeah, I suppose it does," Elphaba mused. "That seems like so long ago now."

"Well a lot has happened since then," Glinda said.

"Too much for such a short time..."

"How long are you planning on staying here?" Glinda asked suddenly.

"Until the rain lets up," Elphaba replied.

"And after that where will you go,?"

"I don't know," Elphaba sighed. "Probably out towards the west. I doubt people will come looking for me out there."

There was another long moment of silence before Glinda placed her hand on top of Elphaba's. That heat began to creep up the back of Elphaba's neck again and she finally looked over at Glinda to see a pleading look in her eyes.

"Elphie come back with me," she said. "Back to the Emerald City... back home."

"I can't," Elphaba said turning away. She could feel tears prick the corners of her eyes. _If she asked me I'd go anywhere with her but I can't go back, not after that..._

"Why not?"

"Because..." Elphaba had no idea how she would finish that sentence, there was too long a list of reasons why not.

"We can talk to the Wizard," Glinda said when Elphaba offered no other answer. "He'll be reasonable and if we explain everything he'll let you come back."

"But I know too much," Elphaba said. "I know what goes on behind the curtain and I can't just sit by and let it happen."

Glinda smiled sadly. "I thought you'd say that..."

"Sorry."

"Well," Glinda said after a pause, "if you won't come back with me then I'll just stay here with you."

"What?" Now that was a surprise. "You can't!"

"Why not?" Glinda asked.

"Because..."

Glinda giggled. "See you don't have an answer to that."

"It's too dangerous," Elphaba said.

"So, what, it's okay for you to run headlong into danger but not me?" Glinda asked.

 _There's no way for me to answer that..._

It was true. Elphaba didn't want Glinda running into danger because she wasn't prepared for it. Glinda had led a sheltered life and Elphaba couldn't imagine her being able to defend herself and she didn't want to be responsible for Glinda getting hurt.

"If you don't have an answer then you can't tell me not to stay," Glinda giggled.

"I... suppose I can't..." Elphaba mumbled.

"See you're stuck with me, whether you like it or not," Glinda said.

"Why?" Elphaba asked.

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to stay with me?" Elphaba asked.

"I just do," Glinda replied shrugging.

"But..."

Before Elphaba could say anything else, before she could protest that that wasn't an answer, a warm pair of lips pressed against hers. Her entire body stiffened, eyes open in shock and every nerve in her body on fire, as Glinda kissed her. It was a short, sweet kiss but it had Elphaba's blood roaring in her ears and her lips tingling. Glinda pulled away, an adorable flush dusting her cheeks as she teased her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Sorry," she said, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear and looking down at the floor. "I probably shouldn't have done that but I just couldn't help it."

"No it's not that," Elphaba said, shaking her head. "It's just that I need help believing you're with me tonight."

"Is it so surprising that I would come and look for you?" Glinda asked.

"I suppose not," Elphaba said. "I just... didn't expect..."

"Elphie you're my best friend," Glinda said. "I care about you more than anyone else in the world and I don't want to just leave you out here all on your own. It broke my heart when you just left and I knew I couldn't go with you but I've found you again now and I don't want to ever let you go."

"Glinda..." Elphaba's heart ached at Glinda's words. She wanted to reach out, put her arms around her and never let her go but she couldn't find the words to express this.

"Say something," Glinda said after the silence had stretched for too long and Elphaba hated the fact that Glinda's sapphire eyes were sparkling with tears. She knew that what she felt for Glinda was different than how she felt about anyone else. A detestation that turned to friendship that blossomed into (dare she say it) love.

"I'm sorry," she said finally, "it's just my wildest dreams could not conceive this."

"What do you mean?"

"Being beside you with you wanting me," Elphaba replied.

Without a word Glinda shrugged the blanket off her shoulders to reveal her naked torso underneath it. Elphaba stared with wide eyes as Glinda gently took one of her hands and placed it over one of her breasts, her creamy white skin practically shining against Elphaba's green.

"Does this help?"

"Very much so," Elphaba said, voice hoarse.

She moved her thumb ever so slightly, brushing Glinda's nipple, her eyes glued to Glinda's face. Glinda sunk her teeth into her bottom lip, moaning softly. The sound was beautiful and strangely loud in the otherwise silent shack. Feeling emboldened Elphaba leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Glinda's soft lips.

The feeling of Glinda melting against her lips was wonderful and Elphaba found herself becoming even more bold. She tightened her grip a tiny bit on Glinda's breast, making Glinda sigh against her lips. The feeling of Glinda's flawless skin against hers was wonderful but she needed more. She pulled back, breaking the kiss momentarily to reach behind her shoulders and undo the zip on her dress.

She shrugged out of it, bearing her top half to Glinda. She could feel a heat creeping up the back of her neck and over her cheeks that had nothing to do with the fire as Glinda's eyes raked over her. She fought down the self-consciousness she always felt when people looked at her as much as she could. _I don't look like her but that doesn't matter as she seems to be happy with me._

Without a word Glinda reached forward, arms encircling Elphaba's waist to undo the clasps of her bra. Hooking her fingers under the straps Glinda slowly pulled it off her shoulders and away from her body. Elphaba's breath caught in her throat as Glinda dropped the flimsy piece of clothing to the floor and placed a hand on one of Elphaba's breasts, just as Elphaba had held hers a moment before.

It was as if a switch had suddenly been flipped on inside Elphaba and she woke up her body, ready to make up for lost time. She cupped the back of Glinda's head and pulled her into a fierce kiss. Glinda kissed her back with equal passion, fingers grasping Elphaba's breast and massaging it. Elphaba moaned against Glinda's lips and her own hands began to roam Glinda's body. Her skin was so soft and warm, just reminding her that Glinda was there in front of her and responding to her touch.

The kiss was broken for a second as they pulled back for air, both panting heavily as they fought for breath. Elphaba looked into Glinda's eyes, they were hazy and full of desire and there was a beautiful blush dusting her cheeks. Her lips were plump and kiss swollen and Elphaba couldn't help diving back in for another quick kiss.

"Mmm Elphie..." Glinda moaned, smiling.

"Yes?"

"I want you."

"Oh..."

Those words set a fire in Elphaba's gut and it was as if that switch had been flipped she hastily slipped off her dress. Glinda's eyes trailed up and down her body, drinking in the sight of every curve and contour of Elphaba on display for her. A gentle hand pushed Elphaba down onto her back and Glinda began to trail kissed down over her stomach until she reached the hem of her underwear.

Slowly she pulled them down and off and Elphaba could feel the slight tremble of excitement in her fingers. She held her breath as Glinda removed the last barrier between them. She looked up at the other-worldly beauty above her before reaching for Glinda's cheek to pull her down into another kiss.

The skin on skin contact of their bodies flush against each other had all hesitation flying out of the window. Elphaba wrapped her arms around Glinda's waist, flipping their positions so that Glinda was spread out underneath her.

"Elphie..." Glinda's voice fluttered passed her lips like smoke on the wind as Elphaba began to press a trail of light butterfly kisses from her lips, over her jaw, down her neck and to her chest. She stopped momentarily to swirl her tongue over one of Glinda's nipples. Breathy gasps and moans were spilling from Glinda's lips as Elphaba pulled back to blow cold air over her nipple before turning to lavish the same attention on the other.

One of Glinda's hands tangled in Elphaba's hair, making all the tiny hairs at the nape stand up on and and sending a shiver tripping down her spine. She took Glinda's hand and linked their fingers together, giving it a squeeze before she continued to trail kisses down over Glinda's stomach.

Placing her hands on Glinda's knees she ran her hands up to her thighs, grasping the firm flesh a little tighter. She could feel Glinda quivering with anticipation and desire so she looked up to see Glinda, eyes closed and bottom lip caught between her teeth, barely holding it together through the sensation. She looked beautiful.

Elphaba pulled away, her eyes locked on Glinda's face as she reached out and slowly slid a finger over her. Glinda's entire body seemed to jolt as Elphaba dipped her finger inside.

"Are you alright?" she asked, eyes still on Glinda's face for any sign of discomfort.

"Yes," Glinda panted. "Please don't stop."

Elphaba continued, running her finger up to Glinda's clit to rub small circles around it. The reaction was instantaneous. Glinda let out a breathy gasp, so quiet Elphaba barely heard it over the crack of the flames, and arched off the blanket beneath her. She looked absolutely breathtaking – a goddess that Elphaba was lucky enough to be able to worship.

She was spending so much time marvelling at just how stunning Glinda was she almost didn't notice that she had pushed herself up until their lips connected. As they kissed Glinda's hands roamed over Elphaba's body, one stopping at her nipple to tease it into a hardened peak, the other continuing down until nimble fingers reached her clit. A heated gasp escaped Elphaba's lips as Glinda began to lavish the same attention she was receiving on her.

Fire coursed through Elphaba's blood as she and Glinda kissed, bringing each other to heights of pleasure neither of them had ever known or experienced before. Elphaba could feel herself getting closer to her end so she sunk her free hand into Glinda's hair, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. She continued to rub Glinda until she felt her stiffen and quake, reaching her end with a breathy sigh against Elphaba's lips. Glinda's fingers continued to work their magic until the coil in Elphaba's gut finally tightened and released. Moaning against Glinda's lips she reached her own end moments after Glinda.

The kiss finally broke and Elphaba pressed her forehead against Glinda's. Glinda smiled up at her, a dazzling, radiant smile that lit up the room far better than any fire in a way that was just so Glinda. Unable to resist Elphaba leaned forward and pressed her lips gently against Glinda's once more.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered as she pulled back, her voice thick with emotion.

"So are you," Glinda said.

"Staying with me isn't going to be easy," Elphaba told her.

"I don't care," Glinda said. "It doesn't matter as long as you're mine."

* * *

That night both of them talked more till the fire had burned out before heading to the tiny bedroom and fell asleep in each others arms, Elphaba slowly stroking Glinda's hair with Glinda's arms wrapped tightly right her.

The next morning Glinda awoke with the rays of sunshine streaming in through the grimy windows. The rain had stopped sometime during the night and Glinda felt as if her heart was lifted more than it had been in a long time. With a smile on her face she reached across the bed for Elphaba but found her fingers clutching only empty sheets. She opened her eyes and found that she was alone.

"Elphie?" she called.

No answer. She wrapped herself in a blanket and made her way through the shack to find her.

"Elphie..."

Still there was no sign of her. _Maybe she's gone out for more firewood..._ That would have been the most logical explanation if Glinda hadn't spotted the letter lying on the table with her name written in Elphaba's hand. With slightly trembling fingers she picked up the letter and read it, her heart sinking further and further with every word.

 _Glinda,_

 _Thank you for coming to find me last night, just knowing that you_

 _cared enough to look for me meant more to me that anything. I will_

 _never forget the night we shared for as long as I live but I can't ask_

 _you to come with me. You have a happy and peaceful life ahead of_

 _you and I can't take that away from you. Go back to the Emerald_

 _City, live your life and forget me. Don't try to look for me._

 _I love you_

 _Elphaba_

Tears blotted the paper as Glinda read. _Just like Elphie to think she has to go alone..._ Glinda dried her eyes with the back of her hand once she had no more tears and let out a long shuddering breath to compose herself. She knew what she had to do: she would go back to the Emerald City. She could use all the resources they possessed to find Elphaba no matter how long it took. There are only so many places in Oz she could be... It would be difficult but she would find her eventually. She had been able to hold the woman she loved once, she was going to make sure that, one day, she was able to do it again.


End file.
